


Не убоюсь я зла...

by Belfezon



Series: Fallout [4]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Guro, Multi, Rape, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfezon/pseuds/Belfezon
Summary: Никто не выживет, будучи похоронен после двух выстрелов в голову.Что же помогло Курьеру? Что нашел он на дне могилы?Или что нашло его?





	Не убоюсь я зла...

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, бессмысленное и беспощадное гуро!  
> Пожилым беременным детям просьба воздержаться от прочтения.  
> Картинко: https://virink.com/art/885303

_Изначально Курьер не собирался идти с этим караваном. Делать ему больше нечего – охранять торговцев. Но узнав, что Джед Мастерсон, глава экспедиции, направляется на родину Мальпаисского легата, тут же согласился – просто не смог отказаться._  
_К тому же ему все равно нужно было ненадолго исчезнуть из Мохаве._  
  
_Плетясь бок о бок с мерно шагающими браминами, он мечтательно жмурился, вспоминая, как сердце замерло от восторга, стоило ему услышать легенду о Горелом. Он тогда словно свихнулся - расспрашивал всех подряд, надеясь узнать подробности казни. Едва не вызвал гнев Цезаря. А по ночам, лежа в казармах Легиона, тихонько ласкал себя, представляя покрытое ожогами тело…_  
_~~Что-то внутри него хотело Грэхема. Мечтало о нем.~~_  
_~~Авансом дарило легкое, искрящееся удовольствие.~~_  
_~~Он не мог Это разочаровать.~~_  
_~~Он боялся Этого до смерти.~~_  
_Вито пообещал себе, что обязательно возьмет какой-нибудь сувенир на память. Руку. Или глаз. Часть тела может пригодиться и как доказательство – возможно, Цезарь сменит гнев на милость, узнай он об окончательной смерти Джошуа Грэхема._  
_О долгой, мучительной смерти…_  
  
      Курьер с трудом разлепил веки и понял, что его куда-то волокут.  
      Перед глазами все плыло, в горле саднило, будто кто-то прошелся по нему наждачкой. Кто ж знал, что его поймают на такой чепухе, как отравленный кофе?  
      Впереди маячила затянутая в бронежилет спина - Горелый тащил его за ногу, словно тушу толсторога.  
      - Очнулся, - хрипло поприветствовал он Вито. Излишняя жизнерадостность в голосе экс-легата отозвалась в голове взрывом боли. - Неужели ты рассчитывал, что я отпущу тебя просто так?  
      Курьер не смог бы ответить, даже если б захотел: во рту скопилось целое озеро вязкой слюны. Он попытался сплюнуть. Почувствовал, как по щеке и подбородку потекла теплая вонючая жижа. Желудок сжался от сухого спазма. Он замотал головой - во все стороны полетели липкие сгустки. Часть осела на бронежилете Грэхема.  
      - Тварь! – с чувством выдохнул тот. Сбросил ногу Курьера с плеча, развернулся и от души впечатал каблук ему в губы.  
      Закрыться не получилось: тело совершенно не слушалось.  
      Вито почувствовал, как хрустнули передние зубы, зажмурился от острой боли в челюсти, сглотнул кровь.  
      - Даже не пытайся, - посоветовал Грэхем, заметив, как дернулись его плечи. - Паралич продлится еще пару часов.  
      Он сорвал ближайший лист, стер с себя слюну и вновь подхватил Вито за ногу.  
  
_Курьер не помнил, кем был до того, как клетчатый ублюдок прострелил ему башку. Да это было и не важно. Он был уверен, что нисколько не изменился, что личность его осталась цельной, что бы там ни говорил док Митчелл._  
_И даже мигрени сохранились еще с тех времен, когда он не знал, каково это – видеть дно собственной могилы._  
_~~Как и слабый щекочущий зуд в затылке - будто под тонкими костями черепа шевелится комок холодных склизких червей.~~_  
  
      Горелый притащил его в пещеру.  
      К телу Вито постепенно возвращалась чувствительность, хотя на активные действия он все еще не был способен. Зато прекрасно ощущал каждую царапину, оставленную жесткой травой на шее. Морщился от противной щекотки в задранной затекшей ноге. Шипел, когда особо острые булыжники впивались в поясницу.  
      Но боль была хорошим знаком: отрава скоро перестанет действовать.  
      - Зоааа… чтоаааа? – язык распух и еле ворочался. Курьер поморщился, услышав собственный голос. Мычать, как тот тупой мутант из Вестсайда, было унизительно (в конце концов, Вито заставил его заткнуться), но ничего поделать с заплетающимся языком он не мог.  
      - Неужто сам не знаешь? – фальшиво удивился Горелый.  
      - Меееаааа, - простонал Курьер, и для верности мотнул головой.  
      Грэхем вдруг резко остановился. Вито зажмурился, ожидая нового удара.  
      - За Ведомого, - он подхватил все еще расслабленное тело под руки, - за Дэниэла, - закинул на стол, - за Красную Волчицу, за Два-Медведя, за Тихую Луну… - заскрипели кожаные ремни, лязгнули застежки. - За всех…  
  
_Первым творением Курьера стала Санни Смайлз._  
      Она не ждала от безобидного очкарика каких-либо сюрпризов, поэтому зайти за спину и дать ей по голове прикладом оказалось проще простого. Вито поначалу еще испугался, что удар мог оказаться слишком сильным, но в тот раз ему повезло.  
      А вот с собакой вышло не так удачно: Шайен, поняв, что произошло, с лаем бросилась на обидчика. Вито растерялся и просто пристрелил суку. Впоследствии это мучило его, придавая воспоминаниям о таком волнующем первом опыте некую тревожную незавершенность...  
       ~~Заставляя орать по ночам от мстительной режущей боли в голове.~~  
       ~~Оно не простило ему потерю собаки.~~  
       ~~Оно вообще не умело прощать.~~  
      Но с самой Санни все получилось идеально: девушка находилась в отключке, так что Курьер без проблем оттащил ее в один из брошенных трейлеров за родниками. Не желая терять времени, он просто срезал с нее броню и долгое время рассматривал молодое сильное тело, считал крошечные родинки на животе.  
      Вообще-то поначалу он не собирался к ней прикасаться, но от затылка по телу растеклось теплое возбуждение, и Вито понял – можно. Он развел девушке ноги и - не без труда - вошел в безучастное тело. Санни оказалась до того узкой и горячей, что ему хватило буквально десятка фрикций.  
      Густые белесые потеки на ее бедрах смотрелись восхитительно, но он заставил себя отвлечься: нужно было подготовить инструменты. Впрочем, Санни не очнулась даже от производимого им шума, и в тот вечер Курьеру посчастливилось еще не раз и не два овладеть ее телом. Он так и заснул рядом с ней, утомленный и счастливый.  
  
      Пробуждение вышло гораздо менее приятным – Санни бешено пиналась. И так дико вращала глазами, что Вито на мгновение испугался, как бы они не выпали. Она настолько сильно закусила грязную тряпку, служащую кляпом, что передние зубы покосились, а десны - закровоточили.  
      Курьер выволок девушку из трейлера. Уложил на заранее сколоченный крест. Развязывать руки было опасно, поэтому он занялся сначала ногами. Санни сопротивлялась изо всех сил, так что пришлось сесть ей на колени.  
      Жаль, Вито не видел ее лица, но то, как она вздрагивала от каждого удара по гвоздю, немного утешало. А уж звуки девушка производила настолько возбуждающие, что он едва не кончил в штаны.  
      К тому времени, когда Курьер стал приколачивать к плохо оструганному брусу тонкие запястья, Санни присмирела и только тихо, отчаянно плакала. В эти минуты он хотел ее даже сильнее, чем прошлым вечером. Но позволить себе расслабиться смог, лишь примотав ее для надежности еще и проволокой.  
      Поднять крест оказалось нелегко, но он справился. И только тогда понял, что не рассчитал длину несущего бруса – до Санни теперь с легкостью доберутся даже дикие собаки, что уж говорить о гекконах.  
      Впрочем, это уже не имело значения.  
       ~~Оно свое получило.~~  
       ~~Свернулось в голове очагом сытого уютного тепла.~~  
      Покидая гостеприимный городок, Вито еще долго оглядывался, пока самодельный крест не пропал из виду. Несовершенная, незавершенная, Санни Смайлз, тем не менее, стала дорога ему, и воспоминания о ней Курьер пообещал себе хранить особенно бережно.  
       ~~Где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри него рыдал от ужаса «хороший Вито».~~  
  
      Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что распят на верстаке.  
      - Начнем, пожалуй, с самого простого, – Горелый продемонстрировал связку тяжелых веревок.  
      - Если ты хочешь что-то узнать, – Курьер с облегчением понял, что челюсть цела, - я и так расскажу, - и к нему вернулась способность внятно изъясняться. - Чего ты хочешь? Планы Цезаря?  
      Грэхем насмешливо фыркнул.  
      - Думаешь, я о них чего-то не знаю? – он бросил веревки куда-то вниз. Судя по звуку – в ведро с водой. Достал обычный охотничий нож, вспорол на Вито куртку: - Не дергайся, порежешься.  
      - Я могу помочь, – Курьер старался не нервничать раньше времени. - Я знаю, где достать оружие, - он покосился на ствол Горелого, - или деньги. Если надо - лекарства… Я могу тебя вылечить. Правда, могу!  
      Грэхем на его слова внимания не обратил. Избавил от верхней одежды. Распорол майку. Подцепил лезвием резинку трусов.  
      - А… так вот в чем дело, - издевательски протянул он, когда Вито остался совершенно обнаженным.  
      - Здесь же холодно! – возмущенно пискнул тот.  
      Горелый что-то прокричал вглубь пещеры. Осмотрел крошечный, почти втянувшийся в тело орган. Презрительно ковырнул ножом.  
      Курьер вздрогнул.  
      На свет вышла бледная, но решительная Недремлющее Облако. Она несла инструменты, какие-то бутылочки и целый ящик стимуляторов.  
      Грэхем вновь достал связку веревок.  
      Курьер поморщился, когда его слегка хлестнули по животу. Глянул на проявившиеся тоненькие царапинки. Улыбнулся.  
      - И все? – и тут он почувствовал жжение. Понял, что на месте удара вспухают болезненные волдыри. - Что это?!  
      - Яд, - просто сказал Грэхем. Отдал импровизированные хлысты Облаку. Та сжала губы и хлестнула Вито гораздо ощутимей…  
  
_\- Босс, это очень неудачная шутка, - Рауль огляделся и, задрав голову до хруста в шее, уставился на спутника._  
      Силуэт Курьера четко вырисовывался на фоне темнеющего неба - он сидел довольно высоко, свесив ноги внутрь пещеры, и время от времени ударял пятками в отвесную стену. Свет предзакатного солнца, бьющий прямо в глаза, мешал Раулю рассмотреть выражение его лица, но почему-то старый гуль не сомневался, что человек улыбается. Ему вдруг показалось, что стены вокруг еле заметно сдвинулись, плотнее обступая и без того крошечную площадку на дне слепого каменного колодца.  
      - Это не шутка, - наконец сказал Вито.  
      - Босс, да ладно тебе! Брось веревку, - попробовал Рауль еще раз, уже чувствуя, как по телу распространяется знакомое тепло. Каждая из устилавших дно пещеры бочек сочилась слабо фосфоресцирующей слизью, и гуль чувствовал исходящее от них излучение.  
      Курьер покачал головой и вытащил пистолет. Прицелился…  
      От выстрела, прогремевшего в замкнутом пространстве, у Рауля заложило уши. Он не сразу понял, куда и зачем стрелял Вито, пока не ощутил, как тело затопило мощной волной жара: одна из проржавевших бочек лопнула, расплескав вокруг свежую, ярко светящуюся жижу.  
      - Всегда хотел увидеть, как это происходит, - пробормотал Курьер и снова выстрелил. Еще одна емкость с радиоактивными отходами развалилась надвое, явив миру свое ядовитое содержимое.  
      Рауль, внутренне холодея, смотрел, как вокруг одна за другой взрываются бочки. Не верилось, что все это происходит на самом деле, что его жизнь закончится вот так – глупо, бессмысленно…  
      Гуль уже понял, чего добивается спутник. Он многое повидал на своем веку и думал, что научился разбираться в людях. Оказалось - ошибся. Выбора ему никто не оставил, но превращаться в безмозглое животное кому-то на потеху было, пожалуй, самым унизительным из возможных вариантов.  
       Он уже ощущал легкое покалывание - будто все его тело разом затекло, а внутренности зачесались, и приятное головокружение – то, что он называл «радиоактивным опьянением». Процесс начался и, судя по всему, не займет много времени – слишком высокий вокруг фон.  
  
      Прошло совсем немного времени, а слова и мысли уже начали путаться, и Рауль с ужасом понял, что не помнит, как зовут сидящего наверху человека.  
      Курьер что-то спросил про Рафаэлу.  
      Имя отозвалось в голове острой болью. Гуль потер висок. Но чье это имя, как ни старался, вспомнить не мог. Хотя знал, что это кто-то очень важный. Кто-то… семья…  
      Боль переместилась в сердце. От попыток удержать личность от распада страшно мутило. Раулю стало казаться, что он сгорает заживо, и невидимый огонь уничтожает в первую очередь не тело, а душу…  
      Радиоактивный Ад…  
      Слова ускользали из памяти, теряли смысл, становясь набором звуков.  
      Гуль достал револьвер. Подарок друга. Того самого, что сейчас задает причиняющие боль вопросы. Целиться не стал - слишком сильно дрожали руки. Выстрелил наугад. Еще раз. И еще.  
      Пули отскакивали от каменных стен. Свет заходящего солнца бил по воспаленным нервам. Рауль сморгнул слезы и взялся за рукоять двумя руками. Следующий выстрел выбил из человека возмущенный вскрик. Силуэт, загораживающий небо, исчез.  
      Лучи заходящего солнца хлынули в пещеру. Рауль зажмурился, но заставил себя открыть глаза. Он наконец-то вспомнил: сопротивляющаяся память воскресила образ Рафаэлы.  
      Сестра стояла перед ним, как живая - такая красивая, такая юная. Она улыбнулась. Теряющий разум старый гуль улыбнулся ей в ответ и приставил ствол к виску…  
  
      - Черт! – услышав еще один выстрел, Вито забыл о стимуляторах и кинулся к пролому. - Черт-черт-черт!  
       ~~«Хороший» Вито внутри него тихонько заплакал.~~  
      Глядя на лежащее в луже радиоактивной слизи тело Рауля, Курьер в сердцах врезал по скале.  
  
      - Сука, - Курьер дернулся - ремни держали на совесть. - Сууука, - выдохнул он снова. Живот, грудь и бедра его представляли из себя одну розовую, сочащуюся слизью рану. Ему казалось, что на него плеснули кипятком. Боль накатывала волнами, то затихая, то разгораясь вновь. Угнездилась где-то внутри, вгрызаясь холодными кристаллическими зубьями в беззащитные нервы. В серовато-багровых язвах, покрывших тело, засели тонкие волоски, выпавшие из пропитанных какой-то жгучей дрянью веревок.  
      Облако задумчиво оглядела его, будто выбирая место для следующего удара. Вообще-то, она давно уже не била – в этом не было необходимости. Теперь Курьера можно было не хлестать, а едва касаться.  
      Она вновь легонько шлепнула его, а затем медленно потянула хлыст на себя. Вито извивался в ремнях, стараясь сбросить с себя орудие пытки. Но тяжелые веревки только сильнее влипали в мокнущие воспаленные язвы. Жгли и раздирали, оставляя за собой колючие ворсинки.  
      Облако замахнулась снова, и он заскулил…  
  
_Рекс уже не визжал, лишь тихо, жалобно свистел, как умеют только собаки. И, даже видя, что Курьер вновь замахивается, он попытался завилять хвостом. Правда, хвост был сломан в трех местах, поэтому не очень-то получилось. Но Вито попытку оценил – улыбнулся. Сунул руку в штаны, сжав горячую, напрягшуюся плоть, и в очередной раз опустил стальной прут на голову Рекса._  
      Контейнер с мозгом наконец-то треснул. Пес издал почти человеческий крик и замер, уткнувшись в землю раскрытой пастью. Из трещины в пластиковом куполе показалась первая капля загустевшего мутного геля, стекла вниз и шлепнулась точнехонько на черный кончик собачьего носа. Вито засмеялся. Ударил по контейнеру еще раз. У Рекса бешено задергалась левая задняя лапа. Еще удар - усиленный металлом позвоночник выгнулся, образовав почти правильную окружность, так, что пес практически уткнулся мордой в собственную задницу.  
      Вито снова и снова бил его по голове, с каким-то детским восторгом наблюдая, как реагируют на это кибернетические импланты. Рекс еще дышал, но, видимо, как-то помешать сервоприводам сходить с ума уже не мог: его сворачивало в совершенно невероятные позы. Курьер слышал, как с хрустом лопаются кости, рвется шкура и скрипит металл…  
      Когда маленький мозг выпал сквозь неровный пролом в контейнере и плюхнулся в траву, а изломанное тело перестало на что-либо реагировать, Вито длинно, со стоном выдохнул. Вытащил руку из штанов, обтер о собачью шкуру и присел рядом.  
      - Хороший мальчик, - он почесал Рекса за ухом, - хороший….  
      Курьер гладил его, пока не вспомнил, что хотел добраться до Джейкобстауна еще засветло.  
       ~~Он все еще чувствовал Его голод.~~  
       ~~Оно голодало веками.~~  
       ~~Оно никогда не насытится.~~  
       ~~«Хороший Вито» молчал.~~  
  
      Забинтованная рука перехватила хлыст.  
      - Пока хватит, - Горелый появился откуда-то из-за спины Облака. - Иди, отдохни.  
      Женщина кивнула, и пропала из поля зрения. Вместо нее к верстаку встал сам Грэхем. Курьер вдруг ощутил к нему такую горячую волну благодарности, что едва не заплакал.  
      - Слушай, я все понимаю… - начал он.  
      - Я бы предпочел, чтоб ты все выдержал, - перебил Горелый. - Давно у меня практики не было, - он что-то вколол Вито в шею, - как бы не убить раньше времени.  
      - Это за мальчишку? – спросил Курьер.  
      Грэхем ударил без замаха, коротко, но сильно. Вито закашлялся, чувствуя, как рот снова наполняется кровью. Сплюнул и получил еще один удар. Захрипел, подавившись осколком зуба.  
      - Значит, казнь? – усмехнулся он, продемонстрировав поредевший ряд зубов. - Без суда и следствия… А как же последнее желание? Пусть сучка меня погладит… - Курьер кивнул на стоящую неподалеку дикарку.  
      - Боюсь, она ничего не разглядит, - Грэхем достал откуда-то связку широких скальпелей. Критично осмотрел, выбрал наиболее тупой. - Так что гладить буду я, - он взял еще пару зажимов.  
      Спустя несколько мгновений от стен пещеры отразился первый крик.  
      Медленно срезав с Курьера тонкую полоску кожи, Горелый прислушался к затихающему эху. Кивнул своим мыслям и оттянул следующий кусок…  
  
_\- Тебе здесь не место, - шипел Вульпес каждый раз, когда они оставались наедине._  
      Вито восхищался им, поэтому терпеливо сносил все нападки.  
  
      - Нечего тебе тут делать, - цедил Инкульта, в очередной раз заставая Курьера у крестов с распятыми рабами. Вито тянуло к ним, он ничего не мог с этим поделать, но послушно уходил обратно в лагерь, чтобы снова вернуться уже ночью.  
  
      - Убирайся, – сверкнул глазами фрументарий, когда однажды, ближе к утру, Курьер вошел в его личную палатку.  
      Вместо ответа Вито демонстративно облизал губы и улыбнулся.  
      Инкульту аж перекосило от отвращения, но высказаться Курьер ему не позволил. Он не был уверен, что организм еще раз выдержит такую ударную дозу химии. Попытка была всего одна, и он с блеском выполнил задачу: Вульпес не успел ни уклониться, ни позвать на помощь, когда почувствовал сильнейший удар и последовавший за ним укол в шею.  
      После этого Вито уже без спешки избавил фрументария от одежды. Ситуация очень живо напомнила ему опыт с Санни Смайлз, с той лишь разницей, что наркотика надолго не хватит. Он не стал терять время и, перевернув бесчувственного Инкульту на спину, закинул его ноги себе на плечи.  
      Когда ему, наконец, удалось проникнуть внутрь, Вульпес пошевелился и почти беззвучно застонал. Курьер чувствовал, как в его теле что-то рвется, но не видел смысла осторожничать.  
      Опыт подобного рода оказался весьма интересным: легионер был гораздо жестче и жилистее девушки – чем-то эти качества неуловимо походили на трупное окоченение.  
      Закончив, Курьер на мгновение прижался лбом к груди фрументария, и тут же поднялся – времени оставалось все меньше.  
  
      Перекинув веревку через потолочную перекладину, он затянул узел на запястьях Вульпеса и потянул за другой конец. Не без труда придав тяжелому телу вертикальное положение, закрепил веревку и взялся за нож.  
      Когда он сделал первый надрез, Инкульта мотнул головой. С губы его протянулась тонкая ниточка слюны, и Вито на секунду отвлекся, залюбовавшись играющими в ней бликами.  
      Второй и третий разрезы заставили фрументария глухо замычать. С появлением четвертого веки его дрогнули.  
      Курьер достал припасенные заранее плоскогубцы и подцепил первый кусок кожи. Медленно потянул вверх. Вульпес рванулся назад, простонал что-то неразборчивое. Вито не обратил внимания - взялся за следующую полоску.  
      Он взмок, едва дойдя до подмышки – оказалось, что снимать кожу с живого человека – дело крайне утомительное.  
      Инкульта силился открыть слипшиеся веки, бестолково дергался в веревках, пытался кричать, но пересохшее горло издавало лишь хриплый клекот.  
      Спустя час с небольшим работа наконец-то была закончена: широкие полоски голого мяса чередовались с узкими нетронутыми участками. Кожаные жгуты с груди и боков Курьер завел фрументарию на плечи – получилось что-то вроде сочащейся кровью не то шали, не то воротника. Лоскуты со спины остались свободно свисать на манер плаща. Осмотрев результат, Вито пришел к выводу, что Инкульта по праву может считаться его лучшей работой.  
      Напоследок поцеловав Вульпеса в соленую от слез щеку, он сбросил самодельный фартук и вышел из палатки.  
      Лагерь спал.  
      Вито облизал вымазанные в крови пальцы. Скоро действие наркотика сойдет на нет, и фрументарий перебудит всю округу. До этого момента нужно успеть покинуть лагерь.  
       ~~Оно было довольно.~~  
       ~~Его радость отзывалось нервной дрожью в пальцах.~~  
       ~~Колола нервы слепящими искрами удовольствия.~~  
      Он собирался на некоторое время затаиться, а еще лучше – ненадолго убраться из Мохаве. Он не сомневался, Цезарь рано или поздно простит ему этот маленький каприз - у сына Марса пока что не оставалось выбора.  
  
      Курьер не помнил, в какой момент обоссался. Он давно сорвал голос, и теперь только хрипел, когда Грэхем срезал очередной шмат плоти.  
      Ниже пояса все было залито кровью: и покрасневшая вспухшая кожа, и влажно блестящее мясо. Вокруг валялись стружки его собственного тела. Невыносимая боль сводила с ума, смешиваясь со столь же невыносимым возбуждением.  
_~~Даже сейчас Оно наслаждалось его болью.~~_ ~~~~ __  
_~~Жрало изнутри.~~_  
      Горелый, тихо матерясь, рывком содрал с его бедра слишком широкую полосу, и Вито наконец-то потерял сознание.  
      - Вонь как на бойне, - заметил Грэхем. Недремлющее Облако кивнула на ведро с водой. - Нет, еще рано. Придется потерпеть.  
      Он вколол в изуродованное тело несколько стимпаков, щедро сыпанул сверху каким-то порошком. Только что нанесенные раны начали затягиваться буквально на глазах. Бесшумно подошедшая дикарка протянула ему кружку с кофе.  
      Горелый рассеянно поблагодарил ее, наблюдая за чудесным исцелением.  
  
      Спустя полчаса Недремлющее Облако окатила Вито чистой водой.  
      Он выгнулся, судорожно глотая воздух.  
      Тело все еще помнило пережитую боль. Он приподнял голову, оглядывая себя: кожа была практически целой. Откинулся обратно.  
      - Отличная идея, - прохрипел в потолок.  
      - Ты о чем? – с кружкой в руках Грэхем выглядел так, словно его только что отвлекли от чтения вечерней газеты.  
      - Кожа и мышцы. Внешнее и внутреннее… - улыбнулся Курьер. - Контраст.  
      Горелый занес над ним кружку и медленно наклонил.  
      Прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в хриплый крик. Молча полюбовался на вспухающие на груди жертвы пузыри, и попросил Облако принести еще кипятка.  
  
_\- Ты хотел поговорить? – миссионер смотрел на Вито с какой-то телячьей наивностью._  
      - Да, - улыбнулся Курьер. - Проблема деликатного свойства.  
      Он осторожно положил руки Дэниэлу на плечи. Тот заметно покраснел. Нервно огляделся.  
      - Тут никого нет, - Вито зашел ему за спину. Провел по животу. Опустил руку ниже. Еще ниже...  
      Всего минута легких поглаживаний через ткань, и Дэниэл начал тихо постанывать. Две минуты – и он расслабился окончательно, доверчиво откинувшись Курьеру на грудь. Пальцы скользнули под жесткую ткань джинсов, огладили восставший орган, нежно обхватили мошонку…  
      Вито резко сжал руку, одновременно зажав Дэниэлу рот.  
      Застегнуть наручники и уложить в воду задыхающегося от боли человека труда не составило.  
      Курьер наступил ему на горло, улыбнулся и приспустил штаны.  
      Дэниэл забился под водой, поднимая со дна мелкую гальку. Рот раскрылся в немом крике. Поверхность ручья вскипела пузырями, на пару секунд скрыв от Вито белеющее лицо.  
      Он слабел слишком быстро.  
      Курьер неодобрительно цокнул языком и посильнее надавил ему на горло.  
      Дэниэл вскинул руки, выдохнул еще пару пузырей. Губы его посинели.  
      Вито ускорил движения.  
      Через пару минут тело под водой перестало двигаться, и он убрал ногу.  
      Оргазм настиг его, когда Дэниэл показался на поверхности.  
      Как раз вовремя…  
      Горячая струйка ударила в распахнутый глаз, стекла мутной белесой слезой по виску и тягуче приземлилась в ледяную воду…  
       ~~Низкое раскатистое мурлыканье щекотало тело изнутри.~~  
       ~~Оно было в восторге.~~  
  
      К верстаку вновь подошла Недремлющее Облако. Она несла плетенную корзину, в которой, судя по звукам, копошилось что-то живое и очень маленькое.  
      Вито побледнел и рванулся в путах. Бесполезно.  
_~~Оно тихо засмеялось.~~_ ~~~~ __  
~~_Его смех расцвел в голове колючими кристаллическими цветами._~~  
      Дикарка подняла крышку и щедро сыпанула на покрытый волдырями торс живых насекомых. Курьер завизжал.  
      - Откуда такое богатство? – спросил Горелый, глядя, как по телу жертвы расползаются крохотные мокрицы и сороконожки.  
      - Красная Птица с Копьем наловили, - ответила женщина.  
      Грэхем кивнул. Он знал этих двоих – молодые охотники, едва достигшие четырнадцати лет – еще не взрослые, но уже и не дети. Копье благодаря Курьеру потерял старшего брата, а Птица – вообще всю семью.  
      - Уберите их! – орал извивающийся Вито. - Уберите!  
      Рассерженные насекомые стремились спрятаться, судорожно ища укрытия: большая часть их быстро оказалась под задыхающимся от ужаса Курьером, но одна из многоногих тварей прокусила пузырь ожога и свернулась клубком во влажном тепле. Грэхем слегка тронул ее пальцем. Сороконожка засуетилась, скручиваясь сильнее и перебирая острыми лапками по живому мясу.  
  
_Дикарь скорчился, схватившись за простреленное колено._  
      Курьер присел рядом со скрипящим зубами парнем.  
      - Джошуа… убьет тебя, - выдохнул Ведомый-Мелом, дрожа всем телом. А потом вдруг улыбнулся: - Найдет и убьет…  
      - Не думаю, – Вито поднялся, заметив на вершине холма настороженно принюхивающегося яо-гая. - Прощай. Приятно было познакомиться…  
      Голодный медведь-переросток уже двинулся на запах. Курьер предусмотрительно отошел за валун. Побледневший Ведомый попытался справиться с непослушными конечностями и отползти от приближающегося монстра, но похожие на кровавые цветы раздробленные суставы не дали ему этого сделать.  
      Яо-гай неторопливо обнюхал жертву.  
      Вито, уже ощущая в теле приятное возбуждение, привычным жестом запустил руку в штаны.  
      Зверь наступил Ведомому на бедро. Парень судорожно выдохнул, все еще пытаясь сохранить остатки гордости…  
      Услышав, наконец, долгожданный крик, Курьер коснулся себя. Пальцы пару раз нежно скользнули вверх-вниз. Тихий стон заглушило удовлетворенное рычание яо-гая. В придорожную пыль упало несколько мутных капель.  
      Он с благодарностью глянул в сторону захлебывающегося кровью Ведомого. Осторожно прокрался мимо пирующего чудовища и двинулся обратно.  
      Не заметив бледную девочку-подростка, прятавшуюся в скалах над дорогой.  
  
      Вдоволь насмотревшись на обезумевшего от ужаса и отвращения Курьера, Грэхем затянул веревку на его правом предплечье. Достал армейский Потрошитель, несколькими уверенными движениями рассек кожу и мышцы ниже импровизированного жгута. После чего вдавил, наконец, кнопку на рукояти, и зубья миниатюрной цепной пилы с визгом вгрызлись в кость. Спустя мгновение отрезанная рука полетела куда-то в сторону.  
      Культей занялась Недремлющее Облако.  
      Горелый обошел верстак, и затянул веревку на левой руке жертвы.  
      Курьер завыл.  
~~И сквозь собственный вой он отчетливо слышал безумный смех «хорошего Вито».~~

***

      Мертвые Лошади и Скорбящие ждали на пустыре перед пещерой. Завидев Горелого, они молча расступились.  
      Он на руках, словно ребенка, вынес из пещеры то, что осталось от Курьера. Подошел к огромному, установленному на самодельной треноге котлу. Усадил стонущий обрубок в теплую воду, так, чтобы наружу торчала лишь голова. Кто-то из молодых охотников бросил камень, попав Вито в висок. Грэхем взглядом заставил остальных успокоиться и отступить.  
      Мужчина из племени Скорбящих и женщина Мертвых Лошадей одновременно ткнули факелами в связку сухого хвороста. Огонь быстро окреп, поднялся, робко лизнул гладкий бок котла.  
      Происходящее напоминало некий странный, извращенный обряд крещения. Обступившая «купель» толпа торжественно молчала. Люди смотрели на тварь, которую они сегодня провожали обратно в Ад, на Грэхема – священника на этом жутком таинстве. Никогда раньше им не приходилось никого казнить.  
      Курьер открыл глаза. Слепой взгляд скользнул по загорелым татуированным телам, зацепился за Горелого.  
      - Эй, - хрипло прошептал он. – Ты должен мне желание.  
      - Ничего я тебе не должен, - бросил тот равнодушно, наблюдая за первыми робкими пузырями, поднимающимися к поверхности воды.  
      - А как же они? – Вито неловко качнул головой, указывая на дикарей. – Ты так долго учил их милосердию. Кем ты станешь в их глазах, отказав осужденному в последнем желании?  
      Грэхем задумался. В принципе, он не видел большой беды в просьбе Курьера: тот был обречен. Чего бы он ни потребовал, это его не спасет.  
      - Хорошо. Чего ты хочешь?  
      - Поцелуй, - улыбнулся Вито. – Всего лишь один поцелуй.  
      Горелый оглядел своих людей. Многие смотрели выжидающе.  
      Честно говоря, он надеялся, что Курьер попросит легкой смерти. Пристрелить его было гораздо проще, чем поцеловать. Но чего же тогда будут стоить его слова в глазах Мертвых Лошадей и оставшихся без наставника Скорбящих?  
      Грэхем приблизился к котлу - от металла уже ощутимо веяло жаром. Наклонился, в любой момент ожидая рывка, нападения – чего угодно. Но Вито просто вытянул шею и впился ему в губы – прямо сквозь бинты.  
      Мир на мгновение окрасился в багровые тона.  
      Курьер упал обратно в котел. В глазах его плескался настоящий животный ужас.  
      - Я не виноват, - прошептал он. – Не виноват.  
      На поверхность всплыл большой пузырь. Вода закипала.  
      Вито вглядывался в лица дикарей, но не находил там и тени сочувствия.  
      - Пожалуйста…  
      Грэхем улыбнулся. Хорошо, что под бинтами этого никто не увидел.  
      - Я не виноват! - закричал Курьер. – Это Оно! Оно! Пожалуйста!  
      Вода закипела. Крики превратились в нечеловеческий вой.  
      Он продержался недолго - минуты полторы. Правда, под конец сорвал голос, и хриплый визг уже не мог заглушить бульканье кипящей воды.  
      Грэхем смотрел, как с лица Курьера отслаивается кожа, и чувствовал, что где-то под затылочной костью ворочается, словно пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, огромный комок холодных склизких червей.  
      Он наконец-то вспомнил себя настоящего.  
      Вспомнил, почему Цезарь до сих пор пытается его убить.  
      Вспомнил гипнотический запах чужого страха.  
      Горелый окинул взглядом растерянных, откровенно шокированных зрелищем людей.  
      Время смирения прошло. Пора показать всем, на что они способны.

***

      Казнь Курьера в Зайоне ознаменовала крутой поворот в судьбе двух племен. Лишившиеся духовного лидера Скорбящие попали под влияние Джошуа Грэхема и в конце концов были вынуждены присоединиться к Мертвым Лошадям.  
      После победы над Белоногими Горелый начал обучать их «Пути Ханаанита». Спустя какое-то время Новые Ханааниты выступили против Восьмидесятников. Выжившим предложили присягнуть на верность вождю объединенных племен.  
      Упрощенная политика Легиона дала свои плоды - численность армии Грэхема существенно возросла.  
      Слухи о зверствах Новых Ханаанитов достигли Мохаве.  
      Легенды о Горелом стали ещё страшнее и фантастичнее.  
      А вскоре полностью подтвердились...


End file.
